Feelings in the wind
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: Continuação de 'Tentação em segundos' a pedido. "Já não respirava. Não pensava. Exausto, depois de sete dias se rendeu. Era seu coração que falava; seu coração que gritava..."  Para o projeto The Slash World, do Fórum 6 Vassouras


**Titulo:** Feelings in the Wind.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Continuação de 'Tentação em segundos' a pedido. "Já não respirava. Não pensava. Exausto, depois de sete dias se rendeu. Era seu coração que falava; seu coração que gritava..."

**Objetivo:** Para o projeto The Slash World, do Fórum 6 Vassouras.

Personagens: Albus/Scorpius

Imagem: 10

Palavra: Sete.

**Feelings in the wind**

Potter, ta vendo isso?

Tenho que usar óculos, mas não sou cego, Malfoy! É obvio que eu to vendo isso!

Mas Potter, PORQUE DEMONIOS A LINGUA DO SEU FILHO TA DENTRO DA BOCA DO SCORPIUS?

Acho que ta bem claro.

Pois será que dá pra me explicar, O QUE MERDA ELES TÃO FAZENDO AGORA?

Isso se chama beijar, Malfoy. Era o que estávamos fazendo segundos atrás. Antes do seu ataque super protetor.

Mas Potter-

Mas nada. Você e eu temos assuntos inacabados!

Mas Harry-

Vai lá estragar a felicidade do seu filho, ou vai vim comigo ser feliz?

Você é um duas caras, Potter.

- ASS –

Era outra sexta monótona em Hogwarts. A neve ainda caia do lado de fora do castelo desafiando os alunos a passar seus horários livres à beira do lago. Ele andava distraído ao lado de outros sonserinos. Sentia-se frustrado, usado e ainda mais frustrado. Naquela noite não conseguira dormir, porque um Albus estava lhe usando de almofada pessoal, e quanto mais tentava escapar para se acomodar, mais era apertado. Só que não era isso o que lhe incomodava, mas sim, que depois de alguns minutos de sono calmo, percebeu que só dormiu porque já não tinha mais ninguém para lhe abraçar. O sorriso amarelo do moreno na sala comunal, não melhorou em nada o seu humor.

Estava caminhando sem animo para o salão principal para o almoço. Sem querer encontrar com o Albus, ou era capaz de acabar com seu almoço, jogando seu prato na cara dele. Só que claro, Merlin não gostava de Malfoy's. Claro que não, já que o primeiro que viu assim que entrou, foi aquela cabeça parecendo um ninho de ratos e aquele cabelo loiro odioso que ele tanto...

- Hey, Malfoy. Posso falar com você depois? Sabe agente deixou aquele assunto pendente.

Ótimo, agora nem lembrava quem era que tava falando com ele, e o porquê de estar tão próximo dele. Somente assentiu esperando que o outro se afastasse, e foi assim que aconteceu, antes de perceber que o real motivo da fuga do estranho era seu pai, e seu conhecido mau humor pela manha. Parecia que nem o segredo-que-anda-e-é-pai-do-Albus do seu pai, conseguia acabar com o mau humor dele.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Onde você estava que não lhe achei na sua cama? – ótima pergunta. Dez pontos para o seu pai e sua capacidade de fazer tudo parecer calmo e refrescante aos olhos alheios.

- Bem-

-Não minta pra mim, Scorpius!

- Mas pai, eu nem-

- Prof. Malfoy, por favor, para a reunião.

Salvo pelo gongo! Ou pela diretora, tanto faz. Não sabia o que responder pro seu pai, ainda mais porque não tinha tempo de _realmente_ responder. Andou ate seu lugar de costume e sentou-se na frente do Albus, sem vê-lo ou falar com ele. Não ia e nem devia lhe dar atenção aquele dia. Não, não, não ia!

- Então Scorp, sobre antes-

-Hãn? – não se lembrava dele. De que universo paralelo ele tinha saído? Era sonserino, parecia da sua idade, mas não sabia de onde o conhecia.

- Sabe, queria perguntar se não quer ir pra Hogsmeade amanha comigo, sabe, é sábado e tudo mais e-

- Nossa. Nem sabia que tínhamos gente como você nessa escola Darvis – sim era Ella.

- Gente como eu? – parecia ofendido e ao mesmo tempo se aproximou mais dele. O que ele queria afinal?

- Você sabe, homos!

Não era necessário explicar que toda a mesa da sonserina ouviu. Sentiu uma enorme necessidade de se fundir na mesa ou no seu prato com torradas que tinha a frente. Tentou pegar uma, e fingir que não tinha escutado o comentário descabelado da falsa dama na sua frente. Só que parecia que os dois não queriam acabar a conversa por ali, e continuaram a se atacar verbalmente. Suspirando, se levantou esperando que saísse despercebido, e que o tal de Darvis não o seguisse. Aquele nome lhe trazia alguma coisa a memoria, mas não conseguia descobrir o que exatamente.

- Scorp!

- Albus...

- Esses dois nem deram nossa falta não? – perguntou o seu amigo tentando não deixar ainda mais estranho o clima entre os dois. Encostou-se em uma janela e fitou a neve. Parecia algodão caindo do céu. Branco e macio. Mesmo sabendo que não era macio. Chegou a contar sete flocos de neve quando sentiu a mão de Albus em seu ombro, e um arrepio em seu corpo. A mesma sensação de quando se deitaram na cama dele, abraçados e com frio.

Não quis se virar para encontrar os olhos verdes dele, mas foi forçado, e logo empurrado a parede. Aquele toque era familiar e mais que bem vindo em sua pele. Não tinha certeza de que estaria seguro do dragão que sentia agora cuspindo a mesma neve que caia lá fora em seu estomago. Por instinto tinha fechado os olhos, e não iria abri-los ate que sentiu aqueles lábios sobre os seus pela segunda vez. Frios e macios, como a neve deveria ser. As mãos de Albus deslizaram por sua cintura ate abraça-lo por completo. Não sabia como agir com aquele gesto. Não sabia o que fazer ao olhar nos olhos de Albus, e ver uma intensidade diferente.

Ficou com medo.

- ASS –

Era sábado, segundo dia depois do primeiro beijo. Não queria sair da cama. Não queria encara-lo e encontrar mais uma vez aquele sorriso amarelo. Não queria mais vê-lo perto dela, sem poder reclamar. Sem poder puxa-lo para si.

Não queria encarar o que estava sentindo. Não queria admitir que quisesse sim mais beijos, mais carinho... Mais daquela sensação que o fazia ir para algum lugar quente e longe de todos. Era errado, tudo errado. Albus não era assim; todos os últimos dias tinham confirmados que não teria o mais mínimo interesse em se envolver com ele, um homem.

- Scorp, você vai se atrasar para a nossa saída para Hogsmeade – ouviu a voz de Darvis do lado de fora das cortinas. Tinha concordado em sair com ele, para fugir daquele olhar esmeralda que perseguia seus passos por aonde ia, mas que não era capaz de enfrentá-lo.

- Já vou.

Passear e ouvi-lo falar alto e rir de si próprio era reconfortante. Mas não o fazia esquecer-se de ontem. Do calor que sentiu. Daquele toque que mesmo por cima das vestes fez que seu corpo ficasse quente e mole.

- Scorp, sabe se você não queria vim... Era só ter recusado. Não queria te entediar – de novo esse tom doce de voz, tão diferente da voz _dele_.

- Não to entediado, Darvis. Só pensando no que comprar pro meu pai. O aniversario dele ta perto sabia? – tentou desviar do assunto que os dois tentavam ignorar olimpicamente, depois do flagra dele ao vê-lo aos beijos com o Albus. Passando o resto do dia entre divagações sobre o que Albus estaria fazendo, piadas criativas do seu companheiro e a procura pelo presente perfeito do seu pai, conseguiu sentir o vazio dentro de si, se dissipar.

Voltaram ao castelo comendo alguns chocolates da nova loja da Zonko's. encontrando vários outros colegas da sonserina, alguns com sacolas cheias de novas travessuras para o zelador, e outros doces que não durariam a semana. Tentando ao máximo parecer extasiado por sair aquele fim de semana, segurou no braço de Darvis, assim tentando faze-lo sentir que não estava entediado, e que precisava de mais dias assim. Só não esperava vê-lo no momento seguinte correndo pela neve com o moletom pegando fogo. Jogou o presente do seu pai queimado no chão e correu para ajudar o Darvis.

Já na enfermaria, ele e Madame Pomfrey tentavam descobrir o que aconteceu. O moletom não pegaria fogo do nada. Só podia ser algum feitiço. E assim que cogitaram essa possibilidade o seu coração pulou junto com seu estomago ao lembrar-se de Albus. Ele era bom com feitiços. Mas lembrar dele, era lembrar-se de Ella. E acabar com seu pequeno sonho de que o que ele sentia não era de uma via apenas.

O que sentia era confuso e irracional. Ao comparar o garoto que agora estava na cama da enfermaria com queimaduras em seu peito, e Albus, era como comparar uma tarde normal no lago de Hogwarts, a um dia de verão na casa da praia dos Potter's.

Decidiu esperar Darvis acordar, e assim sentar e conversar com ele. Já era passada a hora da janta quando ouviu a porta da enfermaria ser aberta. Chamou pela enfermeira, mas ninguém respondeu. Levantou-se ao ver uma sombra do lado de fora das cortinas e foi conferir. Não esperava encontra-lo ali, com o que restava do presente de seu pai queimado em uma mão e a capa invisível em outra.

Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejar por um momento e começou a andar para trás, como fugindo do dragão que tanto medo tinha de confrontar. Aqueles olhos esmeralda brilhando com a intensidade da luz da lua, lhe disse que não tinha ido ali para conversar.

Caminhou ate sentir que chocava com as cortinas, e que se desse mais um passo, derrubaria a estrutura que protegia Darvis de olhos curiosos. Tentou olhar para os lados em um sinal claro de fuga, mas assim como se distraiu do seu atacante, este já estava sobre si, abraçando-o e sentindo o cheiro entre sua orelha e pescoço.

- Scorp, não toca nele. Não olha pra ele. Não anda com ele.

Sentiu vontade de revidar aquelas palavras, mas o nó em sua garganta era grande e não o deixava falar. Seus pensamentos estavam começando a ficar embrulhados, sentindo a respiração dele sobre sua pele, e seu aroma de madeira fresca. Queria correr; queria abraça-lo de volta e falar que estava tudo bem...Mas ate Merlin sabia, que não estava.

Assim que correu.

- ASS –

Era domingo. Não sabia que horas. De manha, de tarde ou se ainda era de madrugada. Seu corpo doía de ficar deitado tanto tempo. E sua mente pedia um descanso de tanto pensar.

Ele queria um motivo. Queria uma razão para estar com medo de encara-lo. Com medo de enfrentar a verdade que ambos já tinham notado. Só que estava com mais medo que coragem.

- ASS –

Era uma bela segunda feira, de neve e sem aulas. Os professores pareciam realmente alegres de não ter de aguentar pobres alunos doentes em sala de aula. Aquele frio todo estava acabando com a saúde mental de muitos alunos que adoravam ficar no campo verde e ensolarado. Porem ele, simplesmente adorava dias com neve. Adorava sentir aqueles flocos caindo em seu rosto como agora.

- Scorp.

- Oi Al.

Sentiu o outro atrás de si, conseguia sentir a sua indecisão; só que ele não queria mais indecisão. Ele não queria mais perder tempo com essa confusão em sua mente. Ele queria esclarecer, queria ir de frente com esse sentimento hipócrita e adoravelmente imundo que sentia; porque o amor... O amor era uma merda.

Passou seu domingo fechado em sua cama, pensando e não pensando ao mesmo tempo. Querendo um segundo de paz mental e um segundo de perturbação. Querendo que o perseguisse, que o encurralasse, mas que o deixasse em paz; queria sentir esses sentimentos absurdos e incoerentes. Queria sentir raiva, tristeza, queria negar, queria aceitar, queria ser feliz, sorrir como um doente e por fim chorar.

Mas aquele olhar de indecisão continuava em sua face. Duvidas... Não as queria. Não as aceitaria.

- ASS –

Terça e quarta passaram, e já estava louco. Não suportava mais fugir do Albus. Estava passando mais tempo na enfermaria ao lado de Darvis do que em sala de aula. Seu pai tentava conversar, mas não queria palavras de ninguém. Só queria ficar só e esquecer aqueles dias.

- Scorp?

Virou-se de repente, ouvindo alguém chama-lo baixinho. Viu o Darvis tentar se levantar, então foi impedi-lo, porque as feridas tinham sido profundas e não se podia usar muita poção daquela encima da pele, ainda mais quando o ferimento foi feito por um feitiço.

- Fica deitado Darvis! – segurou o mais delicado que podia, e empurrou o corpo do amigo, mas uma mão em seu braço o puxou.

- Você não ta bem Scorp...

- Precisa descansar. Vou chamar a-

- Você ta triste. Ta triste por ele não é Scorp? Você-

- Você precisa descansar... – e aquelas malditas lagrimas, que ficaram resistindo tão bravamente dentro de si saíram. Caindo pelo seu rosto como a neve lá fora. Gelada e continua. Soltou-se dele, e andou para traz. Não ia sucumbir, não queria. Quando decidiu sair da enfermaria, sentiu como era abraçado por traz, e apertado. Não precisava perguntar, ou sequer se virar para saber que era ele. Seu cheiro de madeira fresca e shampoo de ervas no cabelo molhado eram fortes o bastante para que seu pulmão e cérebro ficassem intoxicados com aquilo. Tremeu quando levantou o olhar e encarou Darvis. Aquele sorriso de resignação era triste, deprimente. Aquelas lagrimas, de gosto salgado desciam em seu rosto ainda mais. Queria soluçar. Queria se soltar e falar para o Darvis que ia ficar ali; que tinha sido um erro se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo; mas seu coração não concordava. E era seu coração agora que mandava em seu corpo, e se deixou puxar, se deixou levar. As lagrimas daquele menino fraco na maca da enfermaria, era um reflexo das suas próprias.

- ASS –

Estava em sua cama, entre os braços do Albus, que o segurava apertado, como não querendo deixa-lo ir. E não queria ir. Não queria fugir. Não iria correr. Só que não queria enfrentar aqueles olhos indecisos. Não queria encara-lo e se decepcionar. Não aguentaria perder um amigo e um amor.

Já não respirava. Não pensava. Exausto, depois de sete dias se rendeu. Era seu coração que falava; seu coração que gritava...

- Albus... Te amo.


End file.
